Interest
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: Rogue Cheney saw the only person he was interested in, beaten up by Minerva. He caught her from the sky, and she caught his heart.


**Here is the promised oneshot**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

This was not happening. The only girl he, Rogue Cheney, was beaten up by Minerva. But he worst part is, no one is helping her. When Minerva dropped Lucy Heartfilia, the girl that caught his interest, he ran as fast as possible to Lucy.

"Rogue! The hell?!" His guildmate and childhood friend Sting called out to him. Yes, it's unusual for a tiger to save a fairy, but she was to interesting to let go. While Rogue ran, he heard Minerva laugh. Minerva always annoyed him. How could Sting possibly like her?

"Fro doesn't know what's happening." His exceed looked confused, but Rogue was in a hurry where he couldn't notice it.

In the meanwhile, the blond was falling to the ground. With a lot of effort, he caught her in his arms. Minerva stopped laughing and glared at the shadow dragon slayer, so did the rest of the team.

"Unbelievable, a fairy saved by the tiger!" The commentator irritated him. He ran past his team to the infirmary. He putted her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Who are you?" She woke up, her voice hoars. Her brown eyes were beautiful, captivating him directly.

"I'm Rogue, Rogue Cheney. And if I'm right, then you are Lucy Heartfilia." He replied. His eyes had worry in them. They stared at eachother for a while A sudden pang stopped the staring contest.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Questions like these where asked to the blond. She answered that she was fine. She then looked at her savior.

"Can you stay here. And Wendy heal me, please." Wendy then healed the blond.

"Can you all leave, please? I want to talk to him."

It raised a mark question by everyone, but they left with Natsu protesting.

"Thank you, Rogue. But why did you save me? I'm just a fairy." He looked at her with interest. From what he heard, she was a smart girl with an honest hart. The rumours were true.

"You caught my interest, Fairy." He stated. Lucy eyes widened. Interesting?

"You see your spirirts as friends, not tools. You're like the only one who does that. Even Yukino lost her kindness sometimes. But you always treat them the same." Her face showed a bright smile.

"Thank you once again, Rogue." She stated with a blush. Her heart was racing. This man was calm, unlike Natsu. But his gentleness that he was showing, made her heart flutter.

"I guess," he paused for a moment, a slight blush visible on his face. "I've fallen for you." He stated and a silence fell.

If Lucy's heart wasn't beating fast, then It was racing right now. They barely know eachother, but they fell for in.

With eachother.

Rogue grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her hand. She blushed furiously, not knowing what to do.

"Do you mind- No, am I allowed to steal your heart away, Lucy Heartfilia?" His voice was calm, but also filled with desire.

"No." His face dropped in sadness. "You've already done that. Why stealing something that you already have."

For the first time since his 'fathers' death, he felt love. True love. He slowly tilted her back so that she was leaning to the wall. His face inched closer to her. He could smell her minty breath.

"Thank you." He whispered, before closing the distance between them. His lips meeting her in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped her cheeks. The world around them was forgotten, until they heard a high-pitched voice.

"Rogue, Fro ask why you are kissing with Fairy?" The duo quickly stopped kissing and looked at the exceed with a blush on their faces.

"Frosch, this is Lucy. Take good care of her, alright." Frosch looked happy.

"Is Lucy-Chan your mate?" He asked. The two mages laughed. Lucy widened her arms. "Frosch, can I hug you?" She asked sweetly. The exceed face brightened and walked into her arms.

"Lucy-Chan is nice." The three of them laughed. Rogue gave her a quick kiss on the head head and also hugged her. They looked like a family.

* * *

**A happy one.**

**R & R please.**


End file.
